


Buzzed

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: TK makes another life decision.  Carlos heartily approves.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 266





	Buzzed

“Thought summers in New York City were hot.”

“They are, but this is different,” TK said. “Everytime I step outside I want to take a shower again.”

“So you’re willing to let me buzz your head for you.” Judd looked at TK in the mirror of the bathroom at the firehouse.

“That’s what family does, right?” TK said. “But where did you find the clippers?”

“They’re Mateo’s and he let me borrow them,” Judd replied. “Because that’s what family does.”

TK gave Judd a grin as he stripped off his shirt, watching as Judd plugged in the clippers and stood behind him. TK truly thought he’d be able to handle the summer weather in Austin - he’d looked it up to see and was so sure he’d be okay with almost 100 degree weather. He just hadn’t accounted for the humidity that made him feel like he was melting everytime he stepped out of an air conditioned building.

“Go for it,” TK said, taking one last look at his reflection before closing his eyes, bracing himself as he heard Judd turn the clippers on.

“Judson Ryder, what in the HECK are you about to do to that boy?”

TK’s eyes snapped open and he saw Grace Ryder standing behind him and Judd in the bathroom.

“TK asked me to buzz his hair down for him,” Judd said.

“TK is a man of a specific style, unlike some people,” Grace said. “And needs something more dynamic than just buzzing it down, Judd!”

TK cracked a smile as Judd looked sufficiently admonished.

“Not to mention Carlos will kill you if you mess this up,” Grace continued. “So grab a chair for TK and step aside.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Judd said, pressing a kiss to Grace’s cheek before going to get a chair for TK.

“You know how to do this?” TK asked, a little hesitant. His father had been quick to find a stylist there in Austin, but TK had taken longer and so his hair had started to get a bit unruly - a small part of the reason he just wanted to get rid of it.

“Mmmhmm,” Grace hummed as Judd came back with a chair. “I cut Judd’s hair all the time.”

TK glanced over at Judd, then nodded as he sat down.

“Wasn’t really looking for dynamic, just a way to beat the heat,” TK said as Grace dropped a towel on his shoulders.

“Well, you’re gonna get dynamic,” Grace said as she reached for the clippers. “You deserve it. Now, close your eyes and let me work. And no comments from the peanut gallery.”

“Wasn’t gonna say nothin’,” Judd said. 

“Mmmhmm,” Grace hummed again. “Now TK, keep the eyes closed and don’t look until I’m done.”

“Yes, ma’am,” TK said, laughing when Grace gave him a light smack upside his head. He closed his eyes and braced himself again as he heard the clippers start up. He held his breath as he felt the clippers across the back and sides of his head first and then gasped a little when he felt the clippers against his forehead slowly pull back. He could feel the air conditioning on his head and he shivered a bit.

The clippers had turned off, but as TK hadn’t been given permission from Grace, he kept his eyes closed and jumped when he heard the clippers go back on.

“Talk about dynamic,” Judd said.

“What did I say about the peanut gallery, Judd?” Grace said. “This is perfect for TK, so you just hush.”

TK tried not to be nervous, but when he heard the water and felt a damp washcloth across the back of his head, TK realized how short Grace had cut his hair and felt very, very nervous.

“Okay,” Grace said. “TK I want you stand up, Judd’s going to help you back into your shirt and then you’re gonna open your eyes.”

“All this for a haircut,” TK said, but dutifully stood and let Grace dust his shoulders off, then let Judd help him back into his shirt.

“What are we - woah!”

TK heard Mateo’s voice and he almost opened his eyes. 

“Don’t! TK hasn’t seen it yet,” Grace said. “Ok, TK, whenever you’re ready.”

Feeling decidedly self conscious now that he knew Grace, Judd AND Mateo were all there waiting for him to open his eyes and see Grace’s handiwork, TK took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

“Holy shit.” Shorter than TK had ever worn his hair, the back and sides had been taken down to the skin and the top wasn’t even long enough to run fingers through. He blinked as he saw, well, pretty much everyone there in the bathroom waiting for his reaction.

“Damn TK, that’s hot,” Marjan said from the doorway. “I mean, in a completely aesthetic sense. Totally suits you.”

“It’s a good look for you, man,” Paul said with a grin and a nod. 

TK hesitantly ran a hand over his head, blinking in surprise as the sensation.

“Damn, baby, you do good work,” Judd said, tugging Grace in for a kiss.

“I know,” Grace said. “Now, grab your shit and let’s go. I still gotta finish dinner when we get home.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Judd said, going to get his stuff.

“TK?”

Everyone turned to see Owen standing there staring at his son.

“Mateo, Paul, let’s go spot clean the truck,” Marjan said, motioning for them to follow her. Grace followed everyone else to get Judd and head home.

“What’s this?” Owen asked once everyone had left them alone.

“It’s so hot and everytime I go outside I feel like I need to showere again and -”

“The truth, TK,” Owen said.

“I needed a change, a fresh start,” TK said, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to get used to it.

“Mmmhmm,” Owen said. “Another life decision?”

“Hair grows back,” TK said.

“Mmmhmm,” Owen hummed again. “Does Carlos know you did this?”

“No?”

“Oh boy,” Owen said. “Okay, well the shift is almost over, so go ahead and head home - call Carlos on your way.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll go see Zoe,” Owen said. “I’m sure we can find plenty of things to occupy ourselves for the night.”

“Ew, stop,” TK said, making a face.

“Smartass,” Owen said. “And come here.”

TK crossed the room and let his dad give him a hug, laughing when his dad smacked him in the back of his head. 

“See you later, Dad,” TK said.

“Uh-huh,” Owen said.

TK headed to his bed and grabbed his hoodie before heading down to his car. He tugged the hoodie on and pulled the hood up before climbing into his car and driving home. He did call Carlos on the way and asked Carlos to meet him at his house - and to bring a pizza. He didn’t tell Carlos about his latest life decision and just crossed his fingers that Carlos wouldn’t hate it.

TK got to the house before Carlos did, kicked off his shoes and spent a few minutes cleaning up a bit and getting the air conditioning going. Even though the sun had started to set, it was still unbearably warm out and TK knew he should take the hoodie off but he felt he needed the small bit of security it provided.

“TK?”

TK heard the front door open and hesitated in the kitchen where he was getting a couple of beers out for the both of them.

“TK?” Carlos called.

TK swallowed, set the beers down on the counter and moved from the kitchen into the living room.

“Hey,” TK said.

“Hey,” Carlos said. “I come with pizza. You hungry?”

“Um, yeah, I could eat,” TK said.

“It’s still 85 degrees outside, TK, why are you wearing a hoodie?” Carlos asked. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” TK said. “I just, well, I did something today.”

“Oh?” Carlos asked.

TK didn’t say anything, instead he pushed his hood back and waited for Carlos to say something. He waited, biting his lip as he watched Carlos set the pizza down on the coffee table before approaching TK slowly. TK took a slow, deep breath, wanting to ask Carlos what he thought, yet not wanting to know … The first hesitant touch of Carlos’ hand on the back of his head had TK sighing softly, leaning into the touch as Carlos’ fingers explored his nape.

“Carlos?” TK whispered.

“It’s a little prickly, but soft,” Carlos murmured.

TK hummed, leaning into Carlos’ touch as suddenly both of Carlos’ hands were on his head, fingers exploring his newly bared skin. When TK felt Carlos’ nails scratching gently, TK gasped and grabbed at Carlos’ shirt. Then suddenly, without warning, TK found himself pressed face first against the nearest wall with Carlos’ lips pressed to the back of his head.

“What about dinner?” TK gasped.

“Pizza’s fine cold,” Carlos groaned.

TK groaned at the feel of Carlos’ breath on the back of his head.

“Fuck,” TK moaned.

“That’s the idea,” Carlos said. “Your damn hoodie is being a cockblock.”

“Should take it off,” TK said, pushing back against Carlos a bit so he could tug his hoodie off. His t-shirt went with it, and TK tossed both items onto the couch and grinned as Carlos came back in, claiming TK’s lips in a bruising kiss.

The two of them stumbled through the living room to the couch, where TK spared a quick moment to shimmy out of his jeans before laying down on the couch, shivering at the feel of the fabric of the pillow against the back of his head. He watched as Carlos approached the couch and stared down at him, and TK shivered again at the dark lust in Carlos’ eyes as Carlos stripped down to his underwear and climbed onto the couch on top of TK.

“TK,” Carlos breathed, taking a moment to run his hands over TK’s head.

“Carlos,” TK said, grabbing at Carlos’ hips and grinding up against him. “I was … I thought you’d hate it.”

“Nope,” Carlos said. “Don’t hate it.”

“Get-getting that,” TK said, gasping as Carlos ran his fingernails up and down the back of TK’s head and ground hard against him. “F-fuck Carlos! I want … you need to … please …” The feeling of Carlos grinding against him, Carlos’ nails against his scalp … it was all too much and TK needed release.

“Shhh,” Carlos soothed. “Take a breath, tiger.”

TK whimpered as Carlos leaned in and kissed him again, deepening the kiss as they continued to grind against each other, creating a frantic friction between the two of them until suddenly they were both coming, gasping into each other’s mouths.

TK gasped and fell back against the couch, rubbing the back of his head against the pillow a bit and humming. When Carlos gently collapsed on top of him, TK ran his hands up and down Carlos’ back for a bit.

“We need to clean up,” TK said after a few minutes. “And eat dinner.”

“Dinner in bed?” Carlos suggested.

“I could be convinced,” TK said.

The two of them climbed off the couch, cleaned up a bit in the living room and carried the pizza and the beers from the kitchen into TK’s bedroom. Shucking their thoroughly soiled underwear, they tugged sweatpants on and then climbed into bed, TK settling practically in Carlos’ lap as they ate slightly cold pizza.

“So, life decision?” Carlos asked after a few minutes.

“A bit, yeah,” TK admitted. “I tried to make myself think it was because of the heat, but -”

“You were just telling yourself a story,” Carlos said.

“Basically,” TK said. “After everything I’ve gone through, I just feel like I’m not the same man I was before.”’

“No, you’re not,” Carlos said.

TK hummed as he felt Carlos press a soft kiss to the side of his head.

“Don’t put pizza grease on my head,” TK said, but he was teasing. “So, I decided to make a change. Judd was going to do it -”

“The fuck no,” Carlos said. 

TK laughed and shook his head. “Grace arrived just in time and did it herself,” he said. “Said you would have killed Judd if he messed it up.”

“I might have,” Carlos admitted. “It’s different, but I like it.”

“It’s definitely cooler,” TK said as he finished his last piece of pizza and wiped his hands clean.

“Oh, I bet it is,” Carlos said. “Just wait until the first time you take a shower and the spray hits this. It’s an experience.”

TK hummed as Carlos rubbed the back of his head playfully.

“Is it, now?” TK said, leaning into Carlos’ touch. “Maybe I should go test that.” He climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, pausing just inside to throw a look over his shoulder at Carlos. “Coming?”

“Damn right I am,” Carlos said as he climbed off the bed. “Play your cards right and we’ll both be coming again tonight.”

“I’m an excellent card player,” TK said.

“I just bet you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially I saw a picture of Ronen's hair like this and needed to write a fic around TK getting it cut like this and Carlos just ... attacking.


End file.
